Sweet Revenge
by dreamer82687
Summary: Hatred. Envy. Jealously. Betrayal. Revenge. Theresa returns to Harmony to take back something that was stolen from her. Her son. Julian and Eve's son returns with her, and soon the Crane Empire will vanish. THEROX
1. Default Chapter

Theresa pulled herself together as she walked onto the Crane Mansion. It had been five years since she had last placed foot on the heinous ground. Five years since her son had been taken for her. Five years she had lived her life in pain and anguish, and now she was seeking her vengeance.   
  
As she passed by the rose bushes the poignant memory of Gwen and Rebecca showing up at her house one night flashed throughout her mind. She put her hands on her head as more images began to flood her mind. Images that she tried to block out for so long but they were coming back. Images of seeing her house burning, images and sounds of Little Ethan crying for her.   
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Theresa smiled as she drove down the street to her house. She had gotten a surprise for Little Ethan and she couldn't wait to see the expression on his face when he got it. Little did she know that she would see a different expression on his face that night. An expression that would haunt her for the rest of her life.  
  
As she got closer to her home she saw smoke billowing from the trees. She ignored it, thinking it was a distant factory burning wood. She was suddenly shaken out of her dream as she approached her house that was burning in flames.  
  
She frantically pulled over to the side of the road and jumped out of the car.   
  
"Oh my god!" she screamed. She ran into the house screaming Little Ethan's name but there was no answer. After searching all the rooms, she ran into the backyard to find him sitting huddled up under his swing set crying.   
  
"Ethan!" she said running to him and taking him in her arms.   
  
The frightened boy immediately jumped into his mother's comforting arms.  
  
Just then, Rebecca and Gwen appeared around the corner, an evil look worn on their faces.  
  
Before Theresa could say or do anything else, Little Ethan was being ripped away from her arms.  
  
"No, let go of him!" Theresa screamed reaching out for her son. But Rebecca and Gwen ignored her.  
  
A man suddenly grabbed Theresa forcefully and began to drag her away. "No!" Theresa screamed still extending her arms out to Little Ethan. She tried to get away, but she couldn't. Soon after she was thrown in an unfamiliar car. She banged on the windows, screaming for them to let her out, but her cries went in vain.  
  
Soon Gwen appeared at the window of the car holding Ethan. The window was let down and a hysterical Theresa reached out for him, but Gwen snatched him away.  
  
Gwen looked from Little Ethan to Theresa. "He has my eyes." she answered.  
  
Theresa was then driven away. Away from her burning home and away from her beloved son.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
Theresa stared at the house that no longer had its influence over her. Revenge was on her mind, and she promised it would be sweet. 


	2. Letter from the Grave

Gwen sighed as she ran down the stairs. She had finally convinced the bratty Little Ethan to take his nap. All he ever did was whine and complain about everything. She hated how he wasn't grateful for anything that he had, and he had everything. She had a feeling that even five years later after she took him away from Theresa, he still missed her. She was going to change all of that and she was going to see to it that he would begin to call her Mommy.  
  
As she approached the kitchen table, she stopped to flip through the mail. Magazine subscriptions, invitations, credit card bills, and a letter from the local government. Wondering why they would be sending her a letter, she quickly picked it up and tore the envelope open. She quickly glanced through it until she read the line "Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald is suing for full custody of her biological son, Ethan Martin".   
  
"She can't do this!" Gwen hissed. Roughly folding the letter, she quickly ran up to Ethan's study.  
  
"Ethan!" she exclaimed as she ran into the room.  
  
"What?" he asked, annoyed that she interrupted him.  
  
"Read this." she answered as she threw the letter at him.  
  
Ethan's facial expression dropped as he read the letter. "I thought she was dead? They said she died in that fire!" he said confused.  
  
"That was the whole plan." Gwen thought to herself. "I don't understand." she said out loud.  
  
"It says that she had never legally given up her rights to Ethan, therefore she is still entitled to custody of him."  
  
"She can't just come in here five years later and take little Ethan from us!" Gwen protested angrily.  
  
"Legally, she can." Ethan answered.  
  
"To hell with the law!" she screamed outraged. "Ethan is like a son to us, how dare she come and take him away."  
  
"I don't blame her." Ethan said quietly.  
  
"You better not get on sides with that woman! You swore 6 years ago on Sarah's grave that you wouldn't!" Gwen reminded him.  
  
"I'm not taking sides, Gwen." he argued. "But Ethan is her son. We thought she was dead for heaven's sakes."  
  
"But if she was alive and she wanted him back so badly, she would have been back way before now."  
  
"True." Ethan agreed.  
  
"Now whether you are with me or not on this Ethan, I'm going to fight this and make sure she never comes near that little boy ever again." she said hotly.  
  
"And if she wins?" he asked.  
  
"Theresa winning is not even an option." she answered spitefully. "There is no way I'm going to let her rise from the grave and take that boy away from me. No way."  
  
Theresa smiled. Her lawyer had filed the papers and soon Little Ethan would be hers again. She couldn't imagine the look on Gwen and Ethan's face when they saw the letter in the mail. It would be priceless. Gwen would be angry that her plan to keep Theresa away from Harmony forever had been quelled and Ethan would be confused when he probably thought she was dead.  
  
"Dead." Theresa spat. She couldn't believe that everyone had actually fell for Gwen and Rebecca's lie that she was killed in that fire. Of all people, even her family believed it. She couldn't wait until she finally appeared to prove them wrong.  
  
"Talking to yourself again?" her traveling companion said as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Yeah, just thinking about how wonderful it will be when I walk into that court room in Harmony to get my son back." she said dreamily.  
  
"And I can't wait to spill all of the dirt and secrets of the Crane empire." he smiled.  
  
"That will be a holiday for me when the whole empire comes crashing down to the ground."  
  
"Yeah, those arrogant snobs don't even know what's coming." he snickered.  
  
"We make a great team." she smiled as she patted him on his back.  
  
"We always have. When the Cranes see that we're both alive at the same time, ruining their empire will be so easy to do."  
  
"And when we do, life will be wonderful." she grinned. And that's the way it was going to be. Gwen and Rebecca stopped at nothing to get their way and neither was she.  
  
Who's Theresa's mystery 'traveling companion'? Find out in the next chapter.   
  
Reviews would be lovely =) 


	3. Can't Stop Me Now

Theresa sighed as she and her traveling companion sped through Harmony. A date had finally been set for the trial and she was going to meet her lawyer.   
  
"Excited?" her friend asked as he looked over at her.  
  
"Oh yes. Jumping for joy." she said sarcastically. "What about you? For the first time you get to face these people."  
  
"I have to admit I'm a little nervous. I have no clue what to expect because after all they either forgot about me or thought I was dead." he began.   
  
"I still can't believe how they kept you a secret for so long." Theresa said shaking her head in disgrace.   
  
"Look at me Theresa." he protested as he studied himself. "Why would they want me plastered all over gossip magazines."  
  
"Well you're going to be anyway if you go through with spilling everything." she answered.  
  
Ryan sighed. He knew it was true. For years he had never known who his parents were until he found out that his parents were Julian Crane and Eve Russell. That's when he met Theresa and she revealed to him how evil his family was. As he was searching for his parents he dug up so much dirt on the Crane Empire that could send their ancient regime sprawling to the ground.  
  
"I hope I'll still be able to do this after I meet my father." he commented.  
  
"Oh believe, you will." she laughed as she thought of Julian.  
  
"Here we are." he said as they pulled into the parking lot of the lawyer's office.  
  
They both straightened themselves out as they got out of the car and walked into the building.  
  
"May I help you?" the secretary asked when they entered.  
  
"Yes." Theresa answered. "I should have an appointment scheduled for me. My name is Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald."  
  
"Oh, yes. Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald." the secretary said as she looked at her schedule. "Unfortunately due to schedule problems, Mr. Woody was not able to take your case but being a law firm with six prominent lawyers, one will be sure to cover your case. If you could just follow the hall and take a right into the first conference room, one will meet you there."  
  
"Great." Theresa replied as she turned to look at Ryan.   
  
"I'll wait in the car." he said reading her mind.  
  
Theresa nodded and followed the secretary's instructions, soon entering the conference room. She quickly chose a seat at the long table. Looking at the clock, she began to fiddle her fingers in impatience.   
  
Soon a man about her age entered the room. He had spiked blonde hair, deep brown eyes, all complimented by the blue buttoned down shirt he had on. Theresa immediately pulled herself up, interested in her new lawyer.  
  
"Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald." he finally said as he extended his hand.  
  
"Please, call me Theresa." she replied as she grinned.  
  
"Theresa." he answered as he sat down. "I'm sure my secretary informed you why I'm taking over your case, although I have no idea what it's about so I guess I'll go over your papers with you."  
  
Theresa watched him intently as he fumbled through her papers and began to read them.  
  
"You're wanting custody of your son..." he began. "...from the Cranes." he finished, emphasizing Cranes.  
  
"Yes, the Cranes." she said, surprised by his reaction. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Yeah, there is." he shook is head. "I can't take this case for you." he answered as he began to close the folder.  
  
"What?" Theresa protested. "I am paying you people money to back me up on this case!"  
  
"Frankly, it's impossible. There is no way the judge will not rule in favor of the Cranes." he said standing up.  
  
Theresa jumped up, enraged at his response. "How do you know? Has the judge already made his decision?"  
  
He laughed, "Yes, if their money is already in his pocket."  
  
"You people are such wimps." she spat as she picked up her purse. "I'll find someone who's not scared of the Cranes to take this case."  
  
"Ha, good luck." he replied sarcastically.  
  
Theresa glared at him angrily and stormed out of the building.  
  
"Whoa, what are you doing back here so early?" Ryan asked as she got into the car.  
  
"The lawyer won't take my case because he says the judge will rule in favor of the Cranes!"  
  
Ryan laughed and got out of the car.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked through the cracked window. Seeing that Ryan wasn't going to respond she quickly scrambled out of the car and followed him.  
  
They walked into the conference room where the lawyer was still standing.  
  
"Ah, you're back. I guess you couldn't find anybody." he joked as he saw Theresa.  
  
Ryan put up his hand to signal Theresa that he would handle it. "You know what would be really cool?" he began. "If you were the first lawyer in history to get a judge to rule against the Cranes."  
  
"Yeah, that would be cool, but it's never going to happen." the lawyer responded.  
  
"Ye of little faith." Ryan laughed. "Tell me, what's so hard about fighting the Cranes in court."  
  
"You want to know the real reason?" he asked as he dug in his pocket and handed Ryan a card. "There you go. Now if you'll excuse." he brushed past Ryan and Theresa and walked out of the room.  
  
Ryan then began to laugh. "No wonder." he said as he read the card.  
  
"What? Let me see that." she said as she took the card from his hand. In bold print at the top of the card it said 'Fox Crane'. "Oh my god, he's a Crane?"  
  
"He's a Crane. Possibly my half brother."   
  
"Argh, Crane's are everywhere!" she groaned.  
  
"Hey!" Ryan shouted in protest, pretending to be hurt.  
  
"No offense." she added.  
  
Ryan smiled and exited the room.   
  
"Where are we going now, Ryan?" an impatient Theresa asked as she followed him out of the room.  
  
"Just to have a little chat with Mr. Crane." he grinned.  
  
Theresa sighed and continued to follow him.  
  
"Come in." Fox called as he heard a knock on his door. "You're back again." he smiled as Ryan and Theresa entered the room.  
  
"Let me ask you a question, Mr. Crane." Ryan began.  
  
"Shoot." Fox answered.  
  
"Personally, do you like Rebecca Crane or Gwen Winthrop?" he asked.  
  
"What does that question have to do with anything?" Fox asked.  
  
"Just answer the question."  
  
"No." Fox answered.  
  
"Then why turn down this case?" Ryan questioned. "Why turn it down when you have something that could send Rebecca out of the mansion and Gwen out of your life?"  
  
"What do you think it would look like if I, a Crane, went to court against my own family?" Fox replied.  
  
"I think your chances at winning would be better since you're a Crane." he answered honestly.  
  
Fox sighed as he flipped through Theresa papers again. "You do have a good case." he commented.  
  
"So will you take it?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Fine." Fox replied. "We'll have a meeting tomorrow at 12 p.m. sharp to go over this case."  
  
"Nice doing business with you." Ryan said as he roughly patted Fox on the back.  
  
"Why didn't you thank him?" he asked Theresa when they got in the car.  
  
"Because I was too upset." Theresa fumed.  
  
"Why? He's taking your case."  
  
"He's a Crane, Ryan. For all I know, he could turn this case against me so his family would look good." she argued.  
  
"I doubt it." he replied. "There's something different about him."  
  
"Aw, brotherly instincts?" Theresa joked.  
  
Ryan rolled his eyes at Theresa's joke. "Hey bite my dust."  
  
"The only one who'll be biting the dust around here is the Crane's." she winked.  
  
"Yeah, so if you don't get with the program and jump on board with Fox here, you'll be left in the dust."  
  
Theresa sighed. "I guess I can handle it." After all, he is kind of cute she added under her breath. The days were getting older, but the chance of getting her son back was greater. 


	4. Punctuality

"You're fashionably late." Fox remarked as Theresa sauntered into the conference room.  
  
"Only 3 minutes." she replied as she sat down at the table.  
  
"Punctuality is the best policy." he winked.  
  
"I thought honesty was the best policy so if you want honesty I'll give you honesty, but punctuality isn't so don't always expect me to be on time." Theresa snapped back.  
  
Fox smirked at the way she was taking things personally. "Remember I'm money you're dealing with."  
  
"Believe me, I have plenty of that."  
  
"So then let's get started on this case that you're not going to win!" he said as he opened his folder.  
  
"Thanks for the little bit of hope that I'm paying you to give me." Theresa replied sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, you said you wanted honesty." Fox joked.  
  
"Ha." she let out a fake laugh.  
  
"What exactly is the main point you're stressing for this case?" he asked seriously.  
  
"The fact that I never legally signed over rights making Little Ethan the Crane's." she answered.  
  
"Okay, I'm really confused." he said rubbing his temples. "You're supposed to be dead."  
  
"So I heard." she muttered.  
  
"Is there something I'm missing here?" he asked as he looked at the angry expression on her face.  
  
"No!" she fidgeted in her chair. "Let's just say I got out of the fire alive."  
  
"So if you really wanted Little Ethan, why didn't you come back before now?" Fox pressed on.  
  
"What are you?" Theresa objected to his questions. "Gwen's attorney? You're supposed to be on my side, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, I know." Fox answered. "I'm just trying to clear things up... that's all." "It's ok." she replied calmly.  
  
"How long have you and your boyfriend been dating?" Fox asked.  
  
"I don't have one." Theresa replied skeptically.  
  
"Uh huh." Fox nodded as he began to write.  
  
"Why?" she asked nervously.  
  
Fox looked up at her and smiled. "Nothing, just a little survey I have to fill out for every client."  
  
Theresa kicked herself for thinking that he was actually interested. "Right."  
  
Fox couldn't help but smile again at the way her mesmerizing eyes filled with disappointment but quickly were glazed over with the dark, deep mystery that surrounded her.  
  
"So," Theresa broke the silence. "Do I have a case or what?"  
  
"I actually think you have a pretty decent case." he responded as he skimmed through her papers. "The main point that I want to argue is the fact that you never legally signed over rights to the Crane's but you're going to have to be prepared for them to argue why you never came back sooner when you were in fact alive."  
  
"I've had my experience with them all, and believe me I can take them on." she replied having a deeper meaning then what Fox thought.  
  
"You're one of the only people that I've met who aren't scared of the Crane's." Fox said admiringly.  
  
"Really?" she asked surprised that there was someone else who wasn't intimidated by them. "Who's the other person?"  
  
"Me." Fox answered.  
  
"So I'm beginning to realize." she grinned.  
  
"The Crane's are really nothing to be afraid of. They just hold so many secrets over people that they don't want to be told, so they use it to blackmail them." he said.  
  
"I'm sure they have their secrets too." Theresa replied deviously.  
  
"I have a feeling they do too." Fox agreed.  
  
Theresa paused as she fiddled with her dress. She didn't know whether or not she should spill to him some of the secrets that she knew. "What... what if I told you I knew some of their secrets?"  
  
"I wouldn't believe you." he narrowed his eyes as he leaned in.  
  
"Have you ever wondered if there was one thing that made Alistair angry and made him flinch? Just one thing that could send him so far over the edge that you could hold all power over him." she said mischievously.  
  
"And what exactly could that be?" Fox asked curiously.  
  
"Time is a very fragile thing. It can ruin secrets but it can also polish them."  
  
"So I'm guessing right now isn't the right time."  
  
"Correct." she smiled as she sat back in her chair.  
  
"Well," Fox cleared his throat as he stacked the papers on the table, "I think our time for today is up. See you tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
"Tomorrow." she shook his hand as she made her way to the door.  
  
"Hey." he called after her.  
  
"Hmm?" she asked as she turned around.  
  
"Punctuality. Time is a very fragile thing." he joked.  
  
Theresa laughed and nodded. "I'm working on it."  
  
A curious Fox stood around for a few minutes after Theresa left. He could tell that Theresa had dirt on the Crane's and he was going to find out what. 


	5. A Warning

Theresa stared at the Crane Mansion with disdain. She wanted so much to see it burned down to the ground for all the atrocious acts it had committed against her and the citizens of Harmony.  
  
"One day Theresa, one day." she told herself.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door slamming and feet pattering against the sidewalk. She looked up to see a young boy with a mischievous look on his face running from the house.  
  
"Oh my god, that's Ethan Martin." she said in astonishment as she watched the little boy. She wanted so badly to call out to him so she could embrace him in the arms that ached for him for the past five years.  
  
"Little Ethan!" a shrill voice suddenly rang through the air.  
  
The little boy rolled his eyes at the sound of the voice and rebelliously kept doing what he was doing.  
  
"Little Ethan, listen to me when I talk to you!" the voice said angrily. Soon Gwen's small figure emerged from the shadows and yanked him by the arm.  
  
"Ow, you're hurting me!" Ethan yelled out in pain.  
  
An enraged Theresa stirred up all the strength she could in her to keep her from letting Gwen have it for treating her son that way.  
  
"Then listen to me!" Gwen screeched as she held on to his arm. "When I tell you to stay inside, you stay inside."  
  
"And when did you become my mother?" he replied.  
  
Theresa bit her lip to keep from laughing at the angry look on Gwen's face.  
  
"I am the one who is raising you!" an outraged Gwen screamed.  
  
"That doesn't make you my mom." he retorted.  
  
"But I am your mom!" Gwen argued.  
  
"No you're not!" Little Ethan yelled angrily. "My mom had dark hair and she made me laugh and she made me happy all the time and she loved me and I loved her. You have never made me laugh or made me happy and I don't believe you love me and what does it matter because I hate you!"  
  
Theresa looked at her son with pride and admiration. He remembered her. A smile spread across her face. Her son still loved her. That was enough to get her through the trial.  
  
"What are you doing on my property?" an angry voice asked from behind Theresa.  
  
Theresa immediately spun around to come face to face with none other than Alistair Crane.  
  
"Well if it isn't Alistair Crane." she smirked. "I thought you would have died from a heart attack by now."  
  
"I could have you arrested!" he yelled in his husky voice.  
  
"Fine, but I'd be out by day's end." Theresa replied.  
  
"Drop this case against the Crane's." he ordered. "You'll never win."  
  
"I don't take orders from anyone so you should know by now that I won't listen to you." she replied defiantly.  
  
Alistair narrowed his eyes at Theresa. "If you don't you'll regret it."  
  
"Yeah, sure. What are you going to do? Spill some secrets about me because guess what? I have nothing to hide. You have no leverage over me." Theresa said confidently.  
  
"I'll find something." he said nervously.  
  
Theresa took a step closer to Alistair and stared him in the face. "You don't scare me Alistair."  
  
"Your brother said the same thing to me and now look at what's happening to Luis' life." Alistair chuckled evilly.  
  
"I know all your secrets and when everyone else finds them out you'll be powerless." she continued.  
  
"What the hell is she doing here?" Gwen's voice interrupted them.  
  
"Gwen." Theresa said tightly as she came face to face with the woman she loathed.  
  
"Why haven't you arrested her yet Alistair?" Gwen asked angrily.  
  
"Well let's see. There's no restraining order against me in any custody papers I signed... oh yeah, that's right Gwen!" Theresa said sarcastically. "I never signed any custody papers so legally I can be here if I want to."  
  
"Whatever." Gwen replied defeated.  
  
"Let's just get this over with, Gwen. Give me Little Ethan now and your hide and the Crane's hides will all be saved." Theresa offered.  
  
"Maybe you should listen to her for once." Alistair spoke up, not wanting any of his secrets to be revealed.  
  
"No." Gwen answered. "There is no way I'm going to let you have that little boy."  
  
"Why? It's obvious that he hates you... he even told you himself a few minutes ago." Theresa grinned.  
  
A bright red Gwen tried to hide her embarrassment. "I will see you in court, Theresa."  
  
"Very well then." Theresa answered. She then turned to Alistair. "You better start counting down your days because they're coming to an end."  
  
"What was that all about?" Gwen asked Alistair as they watched Theresa walk away.  
  
"You just mind your own business." Alistair replied angrily. He threw his cigar down into the ground. He had to find something that would keep Theresa from spilling his secrets and he needed to find it fast. 


	6. Surprise

Theresa slowly walked through the park as she remembered her encounter with Little Ethan earlier.  
  
"He's really grown up." she said to herself.  
  
"Talking to yourself?" a voice said.  
  
She turned around to face Fox Crane. "Fox."  
  
"I guess I'm not the only one who clears my head with a late night walk." Fox replied.  
  
"Guess not."  
  
"Mind if I walk with you?" he asked.  
  
"Nope." she answered as they continued to walk.  
  
They silently walked for five minutes until Fox said, "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"My son." Theresa said quietly. "I saw him today along with Gwen and Alistair."  
  
"That doesn't sound too pretty." Fox grinned.  
  
"I feel so guilty." she confessed as she stopped walking.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I haven't been here to protect him from those monsters and to watch him grow up." Theresa replied.  
  
"I don't know what to say." a baffled Fox answered. "Where were you all of these years?"  
  
Theresa slowly looked up at him. "Can I trust you?"  
  
"You're trusting me with getting your son back so I'm sure you can trust me with a lot of other things." Fox said.  
  
Theresa nodded and sat down on a bench, soon followed by Fox. "The fact is that I couldn't come back before now."  
  
"Why's that?" he asked.  
  
Theresa took a deep breath as she decided to tell him the truth. "That fire was set by Gwen and Rebecca and I remember seeing them take my son away and then they dragged me into this car..."  
  
"Oh my god, you aren't serious are you?" Fox asked in total shock.  
  
Theresa slowly nodded her head. "The next thing I knew I was in Mexico and I couldn't leave Mexico for five years. So I settled down with my Aunt Maria who takes care of my sister Paloma... I found the biggest surprise ever."  
  
"What did you find?"  
  
"I found Ryan, my father, and your grandmother." she told him.  
  
"What? My grandmother died!" Fox objected.  
  
"No. Alistair made it seem like she died but she really isn't dead."  
  
"Is this what you were talking about when you said you knew secrets that could make my grandfather flinch?" Fox asked.  
  
"It's only the beginning." Theresa grinned.  
  
"Tell me the rest." Fox insisted. "I want to hear the rest."  
  
To his dismay Theresa shook her head. "In time you'll know the rest."  
  
"So what gives you your grudge against the Cranes?" Theresa asked Fox.  
  
"Simple things." he answered. "They treat me like a piece of property. Not much to tell."  
  
"I think you're worth more than a piece of property."  
  
"You think so?" Fox asked. "I mean we're talking about 3,000,000 bucks here!"  
  
"Yeah I think so." Theresa laughed.  
  
The smile on Fox's face soon disappeared. "That's the first time someone's said anything to me like that... thank you."  
  
Theresa slowly nodded as their eyes locked. He had such beautiful eyes.  
  
Fox was beginning to close the space between them and plant a kiss on her lips, when his phone rang.  
  
"I should get that." he whispered.  
  
Theresa nodded, a little disappointed that their moment was cut off.  
  
Fox quickly jumped to his feet.  
  
"What's wrong?" Theresa asked as she looked up at him.  
  
"It's your mother. We need to get to the hospital now."  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Theresa anxiously waited for the elevator door to open. She hadn't seen her mother in so long. She needed to talk to her and let her know that she was all right.  
  
The door suddenly opened and a nervous Theresa walked onto the floor followed by Fox. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she saw all the familiar faces that she had left behind.  
  
"I don't believe it!" a familiar voice screamed in shock.  
  
Theresa looked up to see her best friend staring at her.  
  
"Whitney?" Theresa smiled.  
  
Whitney quickly nodded as tears began to well up in her eyes. "Don't just stand there girl, give me a hug!"  
  
Theresa grinned and gave Whitney a hug. "I need to go see my mom." Theresa managed to say as she pulled away. She quickly turned and headed into the hospital room.  
  
Crowded around a bed were her brothers Luis and Miguel. The words that she wanted to say were frozen on her lips.  
  
"I'm here." she finally said as she began to sob.  
  
Luis and Miguel turned around to see the sister that they thought was dead in full and living color.  
  
"Oh my god." a stunned Miguel said.  
  
Instead of getting the reception that she expected, she got nothing. Theresa looked in confusion as her brothers looked at her with excitement yet so much hurt, pain, and anger.  
  
"I said I'm here!" she repeated as tears fell down her eyes.  
  
Luis and Miguel quickly ripped their gaze away from her and laid it back on Pilar.  
  
A broken Theresa quietly reached for the doorknob and stumbled out of the room. She closed the door behind her and laid her head against it as she continued to cry.  
  
She wiped her eyes and looked up to see she had an audience. Theresa looked around until her eyes fell on Ethan.  
  
"Ethan." she whispered.  
  
Instead of responding, Ethan looked away.  
  
Theresa desperately looked around the room. She was sure someone had a kind word for her. "Sheridan?" she called out.  
  
Sheridan ignored her and looked down at her hands.  
  
Suddenly a giant sign that said "Welcome Home Theresa" popped out of nowhere and everyone shouted "Surprise!"  
  
Theresa laughed and cried at the same time.  
  
Her brothers and her mother soon appeared at her side.  
  
"Mi hija." her mother cried.  
  
"Mama." Theresa smiled as she hugged her.  
  
She then turned to her two brothers. "I will never forgive you two, you got that?" she laughed.  
  
Theresa laughed and talked to everyone the whole night. Finally everyone had gone home except for Whitney and Fox.  
  
"Well." Whitney said as she got up. "I should be going home."  
  
"Yeah, me too." Theresa replied.  
  
"Are you coming?" Whitney asked Fox.  
  
"No, I have to take Theresa home." Fox said pointing to a confused Theresa.  
  
"Ok. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
Fox nodded and pulled her into a kiss as a horrified Theresa watched on.  
  
"Bye Theresa." Whitney said after the kiss as she gave her a hug.  
  
"Bye." Theresa said quietly.  
  
Fox narrowed his eyes at Theresa. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No." Theresa lied. "Everything's fine." 


End file.
